The Journey
by Khryse
Summary: Fleeing her life as an heiress, Lucy runs into many challenges along her way to freedom. Gray has been wandering alone for as long as he can remember, and has been craving some kind of company for his entire journey. When Gray finally gets his long awaited company, he gets it in one of the strangest ways possible. Gralu. Rated T for swearing.
1. Incidents

**Hello friends! I'm back with another story. I'm finding it quite hard to come up with ideas lately, so this one is a blessing to me. Honestly feeling braindead right now.**

 **Also, I have read Fairy Tail Ice Trail. I just altered a lot of details in it and the main series to fit with this story.**

 **Anyway, this isn't a one-shot. There's more chapters to it, not too sure when they'll come out though. Soon, hopefully. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, i'd probably ruin it.**

* * *

 _ **Lucy POV**_

"Shit, shit shit." I curse as my bare feet hit the icky, muddy ground. This was not a good time to put my plan into action at all. What on earthland was I thinking? This was terrible timing. Hearing my maids and butlers voices crying out for me to stop running broke me out of my self-bashing, and urged me to run faster. I feel sorry for leaving them behind to be alone with my father, but this was something I had to do.

Ever since Mama had died, he had turned cold, never wanting to see me. Basically because I'm basically a carbon copy of my mother I guess. A sudden strike to the face threw me out of my daydreaming, and sent me flying to the mud below. "Damn, that hurt." I groaned while rubbing my nose. "That's sure to leave a mark."

Suddenly remembering my objective, I quickly looked around to see if there was any spots where I wouldn't be able to be found. I was finding it pretty hard to see, as I set my plan into action in the very early hours of the morning. Swinging my pack from my back around to my front, I searched for the torch I had snatched from one of the closets near my room. I thought it would be quite handy at the time, and I was indeed right. I grabbed the torch from the pack and pressed the button for it to turn on. Nothing. I pressed it again. Again, nothing. "Are you kidding me right now?!" I whisper-screamed.

Opening the battery compartment, I checked to see if the batteries were in the right way. To my surprise, there weren't even any in there. "..Lord, why are you doing this to me right now?" I groaned. Chucking my useless torch back into my pack, I tried to find my way around the foliage. Barely being able to see in the little light the moon provided, I almost missed the perfect hiding spot. It was a large bush with vines hanging over it.

"Yes! Score!" I exclaimed loudly, then covering my mouth with my hand, realizing that I was supposed to be stealthy. "Nin nin." I giggled to myself as I ran over to the bush and hid in the very uncomfortable leaves, waiting for the maids to pass through. Hearing heavy steps, I calmed down my giggling and tried to bring my heavy breathing down. I heard the chatter of the maids, saying they heard me around this area. Swearing under my breath, I tried to wiggle closer to the ground in an attempt to be covered better.

"Alright ladies and gents, spread out and try to find Miss Lucy!" cried out. The maids and butlers scattered to search the area. One of the butlers came over toward my area, and I started sweating nervously. He started searching around the bushes right next to me, then moved on to the one I was in. By then, I was full on panicking. He opened the bushes, and peered into my face, his own turning into shock. I knew it was a long shot, but I brought my finger up to my lips in a silent gesture for him not to tell anyone. The butler looked skeptical, until I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oi, Marcus, find anything over there?" One of the maids called out.

"No, unfortunately not, Suzanne." He replied, while shooting me a look.

Sighing in relief, I gave a thankful smile. Marcus then nodded, letting go of the bushes and then walked away.

"I think Miss Lucy has kept running forwards, we should continue to follow our original path." He spoke confidently to the other maids, gesturing to the direction they were all originally running in. They murmured in agreement and hurried on their way.

Straining my ears to hear whether they were far away enough or not, I started to wriggle out of the bush, creating many cuts on my arms. Getting up, I poked at my arm and hissed as it stung. Sighing, I redirected my attention to my pants, attempting to wipe off the mud, but to fail. Giving up on the stubborn mud, I made my way around my old hiding place to wander in a different direction. As I was wandering, I thought about all the things that I could do while I was on my own.

'Maybe I could even join a mage's guild!' I squealed in my mind. As I was squealing to myself and making goo goo eyes, I failed to notice I was wandering dangerously close to the edge of a short cliff. As I was walking, my foot suddenly caught on a tree root, sending me toppling face first into the ground with a yelp. "Not my nose again!" I cried as I pulled myself up onto my knees.

Me being myself, I was too worried about my nose to notice how close I was to falling off that cliff. Hell, I still hadn't noticed it! However, my nose wasn't the only thing I had to worry about anymore, as I felt movement below me. Looking up cluelessly, I whipped my head around so fast my pigtails whipped me in the face. My hair that was caked in mud and god knows what. "OH MY DEAR LORD, ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! WHY IS EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO ME?!" I exclaimed rather loudly, while trying to spit out the hair that found it's way into my mouth. Again forgetting that I was supposed to be as quiet as a ninja. Suddenly, the ground moved again, and this time I was aware of what was happening. The cliff was about to give way under me.

"Crap, oh shit." I exclaimed as I tried to crawl away. As I pushed at a particular part of cliff with my feet, it begun to break off. "Ohhh man, this is bad, realll bad." I said to myself. As it broke, I barely made it onto a safer part of cliff.

"Praise the lord almighty that was too close." I muttered, flopping down onto my back. "At least that's one good thing that happened today, apart from Marcus, that was pretty good as well."

As soon as I thought I was safe and in the all clear, I started giggling. That is, until I heard the cliff cracking again. My face slackened and went blank, then straight into panic.

"Oh no, no no no no."

This time, I had no chance to escape the breaking cliff. At this point I had figured out that you should never lay down near a cliff that a section had just broken off of. And that those few moments of bliss I had while doing it, were absolutely not worth it in the end. The sensation I had from falling would have been exhilarating, if it wasn't for the fact that I was hurtling down at a tremendously terrifying speed. As I hit something soft, but also kind of hard, I knew for a fact that I'd never be able to be a ninja. And my vision then went black with that thought on my mind.

* * *

 **I apologise if this was long and boring, I hope the other chapters will be better for you if you plan on reading the rest of this story, which of course I hope you do. ;)**

 **Also, just some notes, I'll be altering the ages of when Lucy runs away and when Gray joins the guild and that sort of stuff. Right now, Lucy is 11 and Gray is 13. I also tried to add some fun in there while I was editing, with all the ninja stuff. Thought it'd add a nice touch. Heh.  
**

 **And yes, I know Lucy swears a lot. Not too sure why I made her swear that much, I just thought it'd be fitting in the situation. I mean, I'd probably be swearing a lot more than she would if I was in her situation. In fact, I probably would've been caught after 2 minutes of running away from home, I'd be too tired or something. Wait, not even 2 minutes. I haven't run anywhere in ages. I'm so unfit. And I'm rambling. Okay.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll be sure to upload a chapter pretty soon I guess, or at least I'll try to. Thanks for the support guys, I appreciate it.**

 **Whoops. Forgot to add the link to the art. Hehe.  
Link : ****www . zerochan / 792244** **(Just get rid of spaces)**


	2. Chatter

**Okay, it's official. I suck at updating stories. I have absolutely no excuse for updating this late, so I apologise very much. I hope you do enjoy this chapter though! See you lovelies at the end.  
**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, it'd most likely be a reverse harem. ;)**

* * *

With an exceptionally loud groan, the light began to shine through my eyelids, forcing them to be opened. As I did, I became aware of the unfamiliar surroundings. The feeling of soft fur running through my fingers, and the slight smell of pine. Coming out of my own world, I tried to rid myself of the blurriness in my eyes by rubbing them with the heel of my hand. Blinking rapidly, my eyes then focused. There, right in front of my face, was a boy. Maybe a bit older than me, but still a boy. I stared for a whole 2 seconds, before jumping back with an ear piercing squeal.

"Tone it down on the squealing, idiot." He groaned with pain while rubbing his ears. "Is this how you treat me when you destroyed my other tent?"

"W-Well, you need to l-learn about personal space!" I sputtered, face feeing as hot as lava. Most likely looked that way too. "Who are you, anyway?"

He looked at me and let a scowl upon his features.

"Someone who you should be very grateful to, you know since I didn't just drown you in the lake for destroying half of my things." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"How the heck would I destroy half of your things?!" I yell.

"Ack! Keep it down, shorty." He yelped covering his ears again. "Don't need you to burst my eardrums."

"Right.. Sorry, I guess..?"

"Whatever."

After that conversation, the silence we got in return was awkward. He just sat there, picking at his nails, seemingly uninterested. I let out an exasperated sigh, this kid was pretty annoying. I glared at him for a while, before deciding to speak.

"Well? Are you going to tell me how I destroyed your stuff?" I mutter, letting him hear how irritated I was.

"Oh, yes. Right." He agreed, sitting back on the furs, before he began to speak again.

"Well, at first I heard a loud shriek, which sounded more like a dying boar, to be honest." He snickered. "But I still went to investigate anyway. And then I saw something falling from the cliff above and land on my tent which kept everything I needed in it." He shot me a glare. "So when I went over to investigate, you were laying there, on top of the ruined tent and all my pelts and furs, which luckily for you, cushioned your fall. After I saw you, I brought you into the main tent and tended to your injuries. And here we are now. By the way, what's the story with the nose?"

I widen my eyes, bringing my hands up to my nose, in the process whacking it with full force. I let out a pained yelp.

"Easy now, you fractured it." He said, holding out both hands to grab my wrists.

"Well, at first, I was running and smacked into a tree branch." I say, while observing his facial expressions. He currently had one eyebrow raised and his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Stop looking at me like that, okay? That branch was vicious." I mutter while crinkling up my nose. "Anyway, back onto the story. Then when I got near the cliff up there, I tripped over a tree root and face planted into the ground. Then I guess I probably injured it when I fell from the cliff too." I say, sniffing. Looking up to meet his eyes again, I mutter an apology again.

With a sigh, he rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't say that it's okay, because it isn't." I look away guiltily at that. "But, I can accept your apology."

With that statement, my eyes flicker up to his and I let out a joyful smile.

"Thank you so much! I swear, I'll make it up to you somehow!"

He awkwardly coughed, a cherry red blush appearing across his cheeks. "Yeah, whatever. I'll let you know when I think of something."

Staring at him, I tilt my head in mock confusion.

"Are you sick? Why's your face so red all of a sudden?" I question with fake innocence, a smirk threatening to fall upon my lips. "Do you need me to get something for you?"

"N-No, I'm f-fine." He stuttered, averting his gaze to somewhere other than me. "You should get more rest, we'll talk later." He says as he gets up and leaves the tent.

I quietly snort to myself, laying down in the makeshift bed properly once more, and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

 **Yikes, it's been a while guys. Terribly sorry, honest. As I said above, I really do not have an excuse, apart from school i guess. That's always stressful to say the least.**

 **Apparently little Miss Lucy's great at teasing, and Gray has an attitude. Can't blame him, who would be irritated after having their belongings smashed by a young girl? If you don't, how do you do it. Please tell. I need to know, for science of course.**

 **I forgot to mention that the cliff was rather small, so she wouldn't have died or anything when she fell. Maybe she could've. But in this situation she didn't, so that's good. Can;t have her dying off in the first two chapters.**

 **Anyway, thank you. You've all been lovely. See you next time!**


	3. Play fighting?

**Hey hi hello, it is I, I am back, I have returned. Sooner than I expected actually.**

 **But yeah, surprise bitches. New chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail, thank god. I'd probably do the most generic cheesy things in the history of mankind. Like make Zeref and Acnologia fight and they both die n the Fairy Tail guild be like "ok lmao not our problem anymore let's go drink' or something idk that's what I'd most likely do in that situation.**

 **See you lot at the end if you even read the A/Ns.**

* * *

Rising with the sun, rather assuming I am anyway, I let out a large groan along with a string of muffled curses. I hate mornings. The way the sun shines in your face is like a huge 'fuck you' to start off the day. I have no clue how people enjoy it.

Slowly rising up off the ground, I prop myself up on my elbows, suddenly forgetting where I was. Trying to recall, I wrinkle my nose in thought.

"You might want to stop doing that, you look like a pig." A deep voice says, intruding my thoughts.

Oh, that's right. I'm stuck with this kid. Even if he's older than me, I won't not call him a kid. Cause he is.

"If I look like a pig, it must be one cute looking pig." I huff, turning to his direction.

"Right, if you say so." He murmurs, glancing in my direction. "How you holding up?"

"Huh?" I let out intelligently.

"..Your injuries?"

As if reminding me, my nose started to ache.

"Peachy. Absolutely fucking dandy. I feel like I could go and smell a field of fresh daisies and frolic through the fields of love with you while chasing after the sunset." I say in a voice full of fake sweetness and sarcasm with wide eyes. "And after that, we'd sit down in an ancient castle and drink English tea and say 'Oh my dear sir, this tea is positively brightening my palate! You'll surely have to share this exquisite tea blend with me!' while eating scones with jam and crea-"

"Alright I get it. Fucking awful. Sounds it too." He smirked, laying back in his chair and tapping his fingers against the armrest. "So, you want to frolic through the fields of love with me?"

I roll my eyes so hard they felt like they'd fall out.

"Figures you'd only ask about that part." I mutter, readjusted myself on the pelts. But then suddenly, my face turns into a somewhat sinister smirk. "Why? You interested?"

He abruptly stops in his tapping, pausing for a split second and dropping his smirk. In this time, I saw an emotion I had never seen before flash through his eyes. But, as soon as it came, it had left. As he exhales out of his nose in some type of amusement, he resumes his tapping.

"As if I'd be interested in frolicking with a shorty like you. You'd probably fall behind with those short legs of yours." He lets out a short laugh, seemingly forced and awkward, and looks off toward the entrance of the tent. I raise a brow, but don't question his actions. Some things are better left unsaid, after all.

"First of all, I'm not that short. I'm a perfectly reasonable size for someone my age. And second of all, I can run perfe-"

"How old are you?" He cuts me off, redirecting his gaze back at me.

I let out an annoyed groan, I throw my head back and close my eyes. "Can you not interrupt me for one sentence? Is annoying me a hobby of yours? If so, you seriously need to re-evaluate your life choices." I open one eye and look at him through it. "But I'm 11, turning 1 year older I don't know how soon."

He lets out a hum of acknowledgement, staring at me with slight intensity while playing with the cross pendant on his neck.

"Well?" I say.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me yours in return?" I scrunch up my eyebrows. "What else would I be talking about?"

"I didn't think it'd be that important to you, my humblest of apologies my lady" He says with mock respectfulness, doing a slight bow in his seat.

I freeze, those last words bringing numerous memories that I'd rather be forgotten back to the surface of my mind.

 _Flashback_

 _I stand there, in the pouring rain, clutching Michelle to my chest._

" _My humblest of apologies, my lady, my sir. It seems Miss Layla has not made it through the night." The Butler reports to Father and I as we come home from our morning out in the garden._

 _Father had fallen asleep in his study and promised Mother the night before that he'd take me out to the garden to look at the numerous amounts of flowers that we grew at the Heartfilia estate. However, 30 minutes into the garden tour, the weather had turned sour. So we both had to take a car back to the front doors of the estate. Which then leads us to this moment here. The moment when the Butler had reported the most tragic news in my life with such a monotone and uncaring voice. The moment when my world has shattered and I was left standing there, still and quiet, too shocked to say anything._

 _And then after a few short moments, that's when I screamed. Screamed so loud as my life came crumbling down. As Marcus and many other maids came to my aid and tried to comfort me with words of love. As my own father started to move, and just walked away into the house, to the study I would assume, and not come out for the remainder of my time here, to just abandon me for looking like his deceased lover. His own child. And that's when it happened._

 _When my life became a living hell._

 _Flashback end_

I bow my head at those memories, my hair covering my eyes.

"Don't call me that. Please. Do not utter those words ever again." I say with a shaking voice, hands clenching at my sides. "Please, I beg of you. Please."

He watches me as I sit there, silent tears running down my cheeks in a confused manner. I can tell, I can feel his gaze tearing into me and searching for the trigger that had caused this emotional scene.

With a sound that sounded like confused acknowledgement, he leant forwards, propping his arms onto his knees. "..Uh, alright."

Trying hard to calm myself down, I slow my breathing to deep, silent breaths. The aura around us was awkward now, I could definitely tell. I let out a small, barely audible sad chuckle. How pathetic I am, even now I couldn't even hear certain words without having an emotional breakdown.

"So," He started out to promote conversation. "What do I call you then?"

I pull myself together, mustering up the voice I had seemingly lost throughout my episode.

"My name?" I question, pondering over telling him my real name. There could be some issues in telling him my full name, but at this moment I couldn't care less.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot it already? I didn't think you whacked your head that hard on anything while you fell all those times." He mocks with a smirk.

I scowl at him, I can tell he's trying to pick up the mood from where it left off.

"Okay smartass. This 'girl whose whacked her head on too many branches that she forgot her own name's name is Lucy Heartfilia."

He seems satisfied with the answer, as he nods his head and leans back into his chair once again.

"Gray Fullbuster." He replies in a bored tone, then takes to a slightly amused one. "So you admit you hit your head so many times that you forgot your name, huh?"

Picking up the nearest object, which was coincidently a book on nature, I threw it at his head, and missed.

"Seems nature only wants to inflict pain on you, tree girl." He snickered.

"Can it, Fullbuster, before I come other there and smother you with a pillow."

"Like you'd be able to even reach me."

"Wanna bet, asshole?"

"Bring it, piggy!"

"I told you that if I was a pig, I was an extremely cute one!"

"More like extremely small one."

"That's it, you're asking for it stripper."

"What? Where did you get stripper from?!"

"Look at yourself. Who's the dumb one now?"

"Still you, Miss. I forgot my own name."

As I grab a rather large pillow I had been sleeping on, I get up and chase after him. He lets out a squeal, which he would most likely later exclaim it to be 'extremely manly', and backs into the corner of the tent. I laugh extremely evilly, and raise the pillow near his face. The last thing I remember is a sharp pain to the back of the head, and then blackness.

* * *

 **That's it guys. That's the story. Lucy's dead. Thx 4 reading pls leave review.**

 **Only kidding. This isn't the end.**

 **But who could've attacked Lucy? Gasp! Idk man it seems kinda obvious to me who it would be if I were to read this, but I'm not sure if you'll guess or not. If you don't figure out, not to worry, guess you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter! Cue evil laugh. Also, Lucy's flashback! There's a lot more to add in detailing to the event, but I'm saving that for later chapters n stuff when particular words or events trigger them. Poor baby. My darling angel. *sob***

 **But yeah, I also apologise for the short jokes and stuff, I just thought it'd fit well with Gray's character or something. And this chapter's probably a bit longer than usual, kinda wanted to make up for the extremely long wait from chapter one. I feel really bad about that.**

 **Also, Marcus was kind of a split second decision on my part in the story. I normally don't like OCs in stories, but I feel that he has a vital part in this story, and how Lucy's past is influenced by him and how she was raised, etc. So, my apologies if you don't particularly like OCs, I know how you feel.**

 **Anyway, I'm supposed to be doing a Chem paper right now but I'm procrastinating so hard. And it's due in like, 2 days. When we got given 5 weeks to do it. Go team.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, i'm not sure when I'll be uploading the next chapter, it might be very soon cause I'm writing this while having no internet. Life struggles.**

 **See y'all later.**


	4. Friends

**Hello all my darling readers. It is me again.**

 **I have once again decided to choose writing over doing my Chem paper, so enjoy! I'll add some stuff on to the end of this chapter in an A/N.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, cause if I did, it'd have a whole lot more dirty jokes and heaps of Lucy x Cana brotp.**

* * *

Awaking with an extremely sharp throbbing pain in the back on my head. How many times have I woken up while in pain? Way too many, that's what.

"…idiot! Who does that?!" Gray.

"I thought she was a psycho bastard from the council or something! I didn't know you were having a couple's pillow fight!" Seemingly angry male voice that is unrecognizable.

"Natsu. Why the fuck would they send a girl that young after me? And we aren't a couple."

"Gray, language. There are children here." Stern, female voice. She sounds like someone who could put Mister Smartass over here in his place.

I imagine a mystery woman hitting Gray across the back of his legs and chuckle quietly to myself, which turns into a small whimper.

"U-Um, everyone… she's beginning to wake up" A young girl, very young. Sounds very kind and soothing, just what I need.

At her cue, I slowly open one eye and come face to face, quite literally, with a boy a couple of years older than me. Eyes the colour of murky green, and hair the colour of cotton candy. A seemingly intense curious look on his face, with his brows scrunched up, causing deep wrinkles on his tanned skin.

After around 5 seconds of attempting to identify who this person is, I suddenly realise how close he is, and jump back startled with a yelp.

"I'm getting a strange sense on de ja vu…" Gray mutters to himself from the chair to my left.

I shoot him a dirty glare and focus my gaze on him, before I remember the intense pain on the back of my skull.

"Who the fuck hit me over the head like that?" I ask in an irritated voice, before looking at the boy in front of me again.

"I believe you're looking at him, princess." Gray replies in a monotone voice, before looking over to the boy in front of me.

I clench my jaw, and raise my hand. Making it seem as though I am about to strike the pink-haired boy in front of me, I suddenly flick his nose.

"OW! Shit! What the fuck, you crazy woman!" He whines while rubbing his nose.

"Don't 'what the fuck, you crazy woman' me, buddy! You're the one who fucking knocked me out!" I seethe, grinding my teeth. "If you knock me out again, there'll be a lot more than a nose flick you'll have to worry about."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" He stutters, running to hide behind Gray's chair. I roll my eyes, am I really _that_ scary? I mean, I guess I look cute and cuddly from the outside, and no one ever expects me to have the personality I do but... how would anyone else react when someone knocked them out for no reason? People these days, they're just so rude. I mean, not that I'd really know, because I've been stuck in that hellhole of an estate for the past 11 years of my li-

"Um, excuse me miss..." A timid voice asks from my right.

I look over, and see a girl. Young, but not much younger than I am, maybe around 10 years old. She has midnight blue hair, placed into a French braid going down her back. Her large chocolate eyes that resemble my own, look at me with worry, which makes my mask of irritation fade. A light purple sundress sits upon her figure, along with a pair of white ballet flats. She also wears a white cardigan on her shoulders, as it's becoming chillier now.

"How's your head feeling now? Do you need anything? I can make up some herbal tea or something if you'd like! I feel really bad for what Natsu did, so please! Let me take care of you!" She rambled on, the poor girl never stopping to take a breath.

"Uh.. Thanks..?" I start off.

"Oh! My name's Wendy Marvell! And the guy you flicked the nose of's name is Natsu Dragneel. And the girl over there with red hair is Erza Scarlet!" She introduced everyone excitedly. "And Gray's over there, but I'm sure you already know him.." She trailed off.

I nod in agreement, only noticing the red haired girl for the first time. She must've been the girl who was putting Gray in place earlier. 'This girl has so much respect from me already'. I muse, while looking at the girl with star struck eyes. Gray seemed to notice this, and he smirked.

"What's up, nature girl? Got a girl crush?" He laughed.

"No, I just simply respect her." I tilt my head in mock confusion. "You know what respect is right? Cause you don't seem to have any for anyone." I say, with a smirk threatening to pull at my lips.

The scarlet haired girl laughed at my response, while Gray sulked in the corner from being targeted by my insults.

"It's nice to meet you…?" She starts to say.

"Oh! My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you too" I say enthusiastically, shaking her hand.

She sends a smile my way, picking up conversation again.

"We apologise for intruding and attacking you in your own home, we just thought that you were attacking Gray. Please hit me in retribution for your forgiveness!" She states loudly, suddenly bending at the waist into a bow.

"U-Uh.. that won't be necessary.." I say nervously. What kind of people are these lot? They seem like a whole bunch of nutcases. Wait a second…

"In my own home?" I question.

Her eyes light up, and stars are evident in them. "Ah yes! It is normal for lovers to live in the same house, no?"

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head. Lovers? Me and Gray? Are these people crazy? I guess I established that fact when she asked me to punish her.

"Erza.. I've already said that we aren't lovers. Why won't you believe me?" Gray groaned from his corner.

"Because you always lie about this stuff. C'mon Gray, why would I ever believe you?" She states seriously.

I raise my eyebrow at their exchange. Is this how friends normally communicate?

"Um, Miss Erza, we aren't lovers.." I trail off.

"Oh really? What a shame. I was planning on selling this info to Mira so she could plan the wedding."

"It's not as if Gray could ever get a girlfriend anyway." Natsu says truthfully. I have to agree with him on that one.

"I agree. He's way too rude and disrespectful to ever get one." I say with a giggle. "Plus he strips all the time. Who even does that? No one wants to see your body, thank you."

He sends a deadly glare my way, deciding to defend himself against my bashing.

"Excuse me, but I think I have an extremely nice body." He says as he begins to pull up his shirt and run his hand down his stomach. "You know you want this." He adds with a wink.

If I could roll my eyes any harder, they'd be on the other side of the world. "In your dreams, stripper. There's no way I'd want that." I bite out distastefully, while wrinkling my nose. Okay, I will admit, he has a pretty nice body, and I lied a tiny bit when I said I'd never want that. I do, only a tiny bit though. Besides, his cocky attitude ruins it anyway. "And don't do that, there's children here. Have some decency, would you?"

I look over to Wendy who had decided to avert her gaze off to the right awkwardly, pretending to watch the doors for any type of intruder of the sort. Her innocence was killing me.

"It's okay kiddo, he's done now" I say sweetly while placing a hand on her head and patting it a bit.

"Thank you, Miss Lucy." She replies, looking relieved.

There was a comfortable silence afterwards, filling the whole tent with its presence. After a couple of minutes, Erza breaks it.

"Well, we should be leaving. My love is waiting for me at home, ready to be consumed." She says with hearts in her eyes. Definitely strange. "You should drop by soon Gray, we all miss your company there. We only came by for a quick check-up on you to see whether you got killed off by the council or something." She chuckled.

Gray nods, and looks off to a random side of the room.

"I'll drop by when I have time." He murmurs.

Erza nods, as if accepting his response. "Very well, perhaps you could bring Lucy along to the gui- house some time as well. Get her out of this god awful tent." She mutters as she glances around the tent. "It's awfully messy in here."

Gray sighs in defeat and waves them off, saying that he'll see them when he goes to the 'house' or whenever they drop by next. As soon as they leave, he lets out a cheer.

"Thank god, I thought they'd never leave!" He exclaims.

"They weren't here for very long. What a shame, I was hoping to dig up some embarrassing childhood stories of you out of them." I say with a smirk.

"Better luck next time, piggy."

We sit there in silence for a bit, unsure whether it was comfortable or awkward. Somewhere in between I guess. As we sit there, I begin to go over and pick out some details of what Erza had said. And why they thought I was someone from the council. Did Gray do something wrong? Was he a criminal? Or maybe he was like me? What if he was in danger of staying around me? After Father – if I can even call him that – sent the council after me, what if he sends them after everyone I associate with? I can't let them get locked away just because of me. I ponder over all of this, thinking of the best way I could handle all of this. With all these unanswered questions going through my mind, I let one unconsciously slip out. One that neither he nor I had expected from myself.

"Gray, why would the council be after you?"

* * *

 **Hello! I think this chapter might've been a tad boring, so I apologise if it was. But yeah, this chapter was basically introducing team Natsu and introducing the idea of the guild, aka 'house'. If you haven't guessed already, this is kind of an AU where magic is outlawed? And whoever has magic gets arrested and stuff idk something along those lines. I kind of got stuck on how to end this chapter so it kinda dragged on for a bit so I seriously hope it wasn't long and boring.**

 **But yeah, there will be some more in depth detail in later chapters and hopefully won't be as filler-ish as this chapter I guess.**

 **Also i'm sorry for the Gray bashing as well, my poor baby is copping it from Lucy insulting him 24/7, and then he'll have to deal with the teasing throughout the story too. Oh god. StayStrong4Gray.**

 **I'm also considering changing the ages again, cause like honestly the stuff I'm gonna do doesn't seem like it'd happen between people their age. SO, I'm thinking of making each of them 2 years older than they are right now, with the exception of Wendy. Like team Natsu excluding Lucy and Wendy will be 15, Lucy will be 13, and Wendy will be 10, etc. I just think it'd make more sense in the story. Let me know if you think differently or not, if you'd like. So I'll probably go back into the later chapters and edit them to fit with the story or whatever. Not enough to reread the earlier chapters, only to alter ages and stuff.**

 **Alright, so I might not be writing for a bit, so I decided to write up two lengthy (for me at least) chapters to satisfy your cravings if you have any? I'm not sure if you guys want more chapters faster or whatnot so it'll just be here to read.**

 **I'll update sometime within the next few weeks hopefully, but until then stay safe!**


End file.
